fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft 3DS Version
Minecraft 3DS is a port of the well-known indie sandbox game, Minecraft, for the Nintendo 3DS. It attempts to have as many similarities to the most popular PC version, but doesn't capture this perfectly due to the 3DS's limitations. This port introduces new features, items, and mobs, something most other Minecraft ports don't do. The player's skin can be customized in the game as well using a feature on the menu, or the player could go to a network on that application which shows various skins made by other people. Of course, people can post their own skins on that network as well. Amiibo also is compatible if the player is playing on a New 3DS as well. The Amiibo are generally boss mobs that can't be battled in any other way, which drop rare items. These items and mobs can be added into player's 3DS, 2DS, or 3DS XL versions by purchasing DLC sets that include them, or by playing on a multiplayer world with someone using the Amiibo. The multiplayer capabilities are much less versatile than in the PC version, as servers have little customization other than commands that can be used on the server, which can be customized by the owner using an in-game program called CommandCreator. Only users that the server creator permits to go on can access the server, which is added to those specific peoples' server lists. The servers can be deleted in case of spam. Players can only create up to three servers at a time. Unlike the PC version, servers do not cost money. Crossover mods are added as DLC as well. Each of these mods add various characters, items, etc. from various Nintendo series, which are Super Mario Bros., The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby, and Metroid. Each mod only costs $1.99 on the eShop. The mods are much different than the ones in PC Minecraft, as once each of them are downloaded, each time a new world is created, players can toggle the mods on and off in the settings, making it so that players can adjust which mods are active in each world. If the creator of a server puts mods on a server, then every player on that server automatically has the mod, even if they downloaded the DLC or not. Gameplay Modes Survival Creative Hardcore Controls Circle Pad- Move D-Pad- Move Camera X- Go to Inventory Y- Jump A- Destroy/Attack/Accept (menus only) B- Build/Eat/Decline (menus only) Start- Pause Select- Creative Inventory (Creative Mode only) L- Switch Toolbar Item R- Switch Toolbar Item L while moving- Sneak R while moving- Sprint Y + Y (in creative)- Fly Y + Up (on the circle pad) (while flying)- Ascend Y + Down (on the circle pad) (while flying)- Descend Mobs Passive These mobs never attack players under any condition. A majority of them are animals that act as the main food sources of the game. mcchicken.png|Chicken mccow.png|Cow mcocelot.png|Ocelot mcpig.png|Pig mcrabbit.png|Rabbit mcsheep.png|Sheep mcsquid.png|Squid Neutral These mobs only attack players under certain conditions. mccavespider.png| mcenderman.png| mcspider.png| mcwolf.png| mczombiepig.png| Hostile Mobs that always try to attack players, no matter the circumstances. Mcblaze.png|Blaze mccreeper.png|Creeper mcghast.png|Ghast mckillerbunny.png|Killer Bunny mcmagmacube.png|Magma Cube mcskeleton.png|Skeleton mcslime.png|Slime mczombie.png|Zombie Biomes Plains Forest Snowy Jungle Mountains Desert Structures Caves Common underground structures. Caves are generally fairly large and contain several mobs. They are also effective places to hunt for ores, due to them being underground. Dungeons Rare structures that contain multiple mob spawners and several chests. If all of the mobs have been exterminated, Dungeons are good places to find lots of items. Abandoned Mineshafts Mob Fortresses Nether Fortresses Nether Castles Update History 1.0- First update, this is the game in its earliest state. Released on 12/13/14. *Added Chickens, Cows, Ocelots, Pigs, Rabbits, Sheep, Squids, Cave Spiders, Endermen, Spiders, Wolves, Zombie Pigmen, Blazes, Creepers, Ghasts, Killer Bunnies, Magma Cubes, Skeletons, Slimes, and Zombies. *Added the Plains, Forest, Snowy, Jungle, Mountains, and Desert Biomes. *Added the Overworld and the Nether *Added Survival, Creative, and Hardcore modes *Added sneaking and sprinting *Added Stone, Grass Blocks, Dirt, Bedrock, Water, Lava, Sand, Gravel, Coal Ore, Iron Ore, Gold Ore, Diamond Ore, Emerald Ore, Lapis Ore, Redstone Ore, Wood, Leaves, Sandstone, Grass, Dead Bushes, Dandelions, Poppies, Mushrooms, Snow, Ice, Cactus, Clay Blocks, Sugar Canes, Pumpkins, Jack-O-Lanterns, Melons, Vines, Lily Pads, Cocoa, Cobblestone, Obsidian, Sponges, Dispensers, Pistons, Sticky Pistons, Cobwebs, Wool, Slabs, TNT, Bookshelves, Moss Stones, Torches, Monster Spawners, Wooden Stairs, Chests, Crafting Tables, Farmland, Wheat, Furnace, Wooden Doors, Ladders, Rails, Cobblestone Stairs, Levers, Pressure Plates, Iron Doors, Buttons, Fences, Redstone Repeaters, Stone Bricks, Iron Bars, Glass Panes, Sandstone Stairs, Netherrack, Soul Sand, Glowstone, Nether Bricks, Nether Brick Fences, Nether Brick Stairs, Nether Warts, Diamond Blocks, Gold Blocks, Iron Blocks, Emerald Blocks, and Lapis Blocks. *More coming soon Category:Goomy Inc.